The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for storing multiple continuous streams of related data (Big Data) in an enterprise content management system.
A content management system (CMS) (also known as an enterprise content management system (ECMS)) may be described as a software system used to store and organize unstructured content. This unstructured content includes (but is not limited to) documents, images, audio files, videos, reports, business records, and Web content.
Big Data has been described as unstructured continuous streams of data that are too large to store and handle using common database management tools. Some examples of Big Data include surveillance video streams, medical images, and business transactions. Conventional ECMS systems, even with large object support, cannot support multiple continuous streams of Big Data. Accordingly, there is a need for using ECMSs to store, manage, and retrieve Big Data.